


Cupcakes and Kittens

by KittyCosplayer16



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bake Sale, Cats, Ed can Bake, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCosplayer16/pseuds/KittyCosplayer16
Summary: the Elrics selling baked goods was the last thing Roy Mustang was expecting to see on his day off





	Cupcakes and Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry for making this one shot and not updating To Become Young Again, but I hit a writer's block. so when his popped into my mind I had to write it.
> 
> -Kitty

The last thing Roy Mustang expected walking downtown on his day off was hearing Edward’s voice shouting from a crowd of people, “Cupcakes, cookies and lots more!…” followed by Alphonse yelling “Please come help us support our local kitten shelter.”.

‘Ahh..’ he thought to himself, it sounds like a bake sale, but why would Fullmetal be there?’.

As he made his through the crowd he saw Ed and Al at a booth outside the shelter, Al was surrounded by a group of kind and their parents playing with the kittens he was showing off, as Mustang’s head turned at the noice coming from the other side of him he spotted Ed covered in flour handing out various baked goods.

“Fullmetal…. Alphonse?” He never expecting this when he walked down the street, “Hello Colonel Mustang!” Al shouted to him from his place on the ground surrounded by kids and kittens, “What are you doing here?!” The younger brother said “it’s my day off and I was on my way to get lunch..” He said wading through the mass of people to Al.

“What are you two doing?” He asking finally having reached Al and sitting down next to him, “As brother and I were on our way to drop off brother’s report yesterday..” Yes he remembered that, the boys had come in with Ed kicking the door in and yelling about deserts and fake prophets. 

“Well..” Al continued “on our way back we over heard the owner of this shelter talking about how they were going to have to send most of the kittens out onto the street as they were running out of money, so brother came up to them and asked why they didn’t just have some kind of fund raiser.” 

Yes that sounded like Ed, he could just picture the boy stomping up to the owners knowing how upset Al would be at the idea of helpless kittens being tossed on to the street.

“When brother had finished asking them about why the didn’t just try to raise some money, they told him how last time they tried, they wound up spending more money on the baked goods then they did raising It for the kittens.”

That made sense to him, he would have never noticed the shelter if not for Ed’s yelling and the large crowd, “well..” Al said disturbing him from his musings “when Ed heard that he got this sort of evil glint in his eye and asked “well, do you think if the Fullmetal alchemist was selling food people would come?”, when the owner confirmed that yes people would be more likely to if someone famous was to sell sweets, brother just walked off yelling over his shoulder how he would be back tomorrow at noon with sweets, when they asked if he would be bring the Hero of the people he just said “yeah! I'll be there!” They just kinda gaped after him. But that’s all I saw as I ran after brother before he got to far away.”

As Al finished his story a thought came to Roy’s mind “Al..” he said worrying about the answer he was about to get “where did Fullmetal get all those baked goods..” He hoped Al wasn’t going to say Ed bought them with Military money, “well..” Al replied with a smirk in his voice, “you’ll have to ask brother. if you can through the crowd.”

Puzzled Roy make his way though the throng of people towards Ed, as he finally reached the boy he heard Ed start to say “Hi there what can I get for yo- oh! Mustang what are you doing here?” He said the clearly repeated speech cutting off when he noticed who was there.

“I could ask the same thing Fullmetal.” He replied smirking at the boy in front of him “but as i already talked to Alphonse I don’t think I need to.” He saw the Elder brother look up at him as he said that, “so you were able to find him under all those cats?” He said smirking as he began to hand out sweets again, since Mustang had moved to the side as to not get in the way.

“As I was saying, I talked to Alphonse and asked him where you managed to find all these sweets and he refused to answer saying I have to come talk to you. So Fullmetal will the state be missing some funds due to the fact they were spend on goods for a bake sale?” He said half fearing the answer.

“Nope!” Ed replied cheerily “so then Fullmetal how did you come across so many Baked goods?” He replied now really curious how Ed obtained so many food items without using the state’s money, “I baked them.” He said as if this was no big deal.

“…” now that was something Mustang was not expecting, even more so then finding the Elrics selling baked goods for the Local shelter. “You baked all of this..” He asked with astonishment gesturing to the hundreds of sweets on the table.

“Yup!” Ed replied “Now shoo, I have customers” he said making a shooing motion towards Mustang, “Very well, I’ll be on my way then. Good bye Fullmetal.” He said making his way back though the throng of people, as he was making his way out he heard a “Bye Mustang!” Shouted at his retreating back from Ed.

As we walked down the street he looked back at the crowd of people surrounding the Elric brothers and took a moment to laugh to himself ‘only the Elrics’ he thought ‘would be selling cupcakes on their day off’

With one last smirk he made his way to lunch looking forwards to telling his date about this, yes Hawkeye would find it most amusing.


End file.
